To Sleep Or Not To Sleep
by furryewokazon
Summary: Santana really just wants to sleep...


Santana couldn't remember ever feeling so tired. She was beyond exhausted just lying flat on her back, spread-eagled with arms wide as she did her best starfish impersonation enjoying the way her body was cushioned by the soft comforter of her large bed. She was amazed she'd even found the strength to wriggle out of her tight constrictive jeans before collapsing onto the bed as relief washed over her body and she was finally able to succumb to the sleep she was desperately craving.

She was just about to give in to the sweet lull of slumber when the familiar weight of another body pressing down on hers caused her lips to curl into a lazy smile.

"Mmm Britt," Santana hummed without opening her eyes.

Brittany answered her by nuzzling into her neck pressing soft kisses against the sensitive skin.

Santana exhaled a deep sleepy sigh relaxing under the soft caress of Brittany's lips. Further thought evaded her as her mind went blank and she let the warmth of Brittany's mouth put her to sleep.

"San?" Brittany called wantonly into Santana's ear, sounding somewhat amused that Santana was falling asleep beneath her.

Santana was only just jarred back into consciousness at Brittany's voice, her eyes fluttering open momentarily only to close again under heavy lids.

Brittany chuckled warmly into Santana's ear.

"Santana," Brittany repeated in full, almost chastising now as Santana remained lying completely still under her.

"Mm-hmm?" Santana managed to hum a convincing response.

Brittany licked the shell of Santana's ear before swirling her wet tongue inside.

Santana groaned regrettably. Brittany's tongue felt as amazing as it usually did but her thoughts were heavily grounded by sleep, too much to fully appreciate the arousing stroke. More than anything she just needed to sleep… and she was quickly realising that Brittany had other plans in mind for her.

"_Baby _I can't," Santana used the term of endearment to try and convey her desperation. "I'm too tired."

Brittany merely chuckled some more and started sucking insistently on Santana's neck. She clearly did not believe that Santana would really be able to resist her.

But Brittany had seriously underestimated how truly exhausted Santana was, as Santana did her best to frown and block out Brittany's teasing mouth- hoping for the first time in her life that Brittany would soon grow bored and at least leave her alone for an hour or so to catch some seriously needed shut-eye. She mentally promised that she would make it up to the blonde later.

Brittany frowned at Santana's lack of response as she sat up and straddled Santana's waist. She curiously looked down at Santana who continued to lie completely still.

"Santana?" Brittany enquired.

No response.

"Santana?" Brittany repeated loudly when Santana continued to ignore her.

Brittany reached a well-practiced hand down to Santana's breast. Though she was obstructed by the material of Santana's shirt and bra, Brittany confidently found Santana's nipple and gave it a hard tweak as her eyes remained glued to Santana's face.

Santana whimpered and shook her head fretfully, refusing to open her eyes and acknowledge Brittany.

Brittany raised an eyebrow at Santana's rebellious behaviour.

"Why won't you _play _with me?" Brittany asked with a pout.

"Can't. Asleep," Santana mumbled.

Brittany frowned and lowered her body down on Santana's once more as she started nibbling on Santana's lips, trying to goad a response out of her.

"Wake up," Brittany purred playfully against Santana's lips.

Santana lazily opened her mouth letting Brittany tongue her.

Brittany hummed into Santana's mouth and made a point of nipping at her every time Santana's jaw would begin to relax, signalling that she was slipping away with her subconscious.

When Santana's lips continued to grow slack against hers, Brittany sat up once more in frustration and gripped the hem of her tank top to whip it off over her head, leaving her seated topless astride Santana. She then reached down and deftly slid her hands up Santana's stomach taking the material of her shirt with her. When she encountered Santana's bra she was delighted to discover it conveniently clasped in the front and she quickly released it pushing the cups aside as she scrunched Santana's shirt up above her breasts.

Brittany's warm hands found Santana's naked breasts and started moulding the soft flesh with her palms.  
>Santana's head lolled to the side and she licked her lips reflexively at the pleasant touch tingling at the edges of her tired mind.<p>

Brittany pounced on that reaction, pressing her body down and trapping her hands between their naked breasts as she licked at Santana again, following her tongue into Santana's mouth. Brittany smiled delightedly as she felt Santana's tongue stroke leisurely back at hers though Santana looked even closer to sleep than before. She squeezed at Santana's chest, rolling her nipples under her thumbs feeding off everything Santana was giving her back.

Inevitably Santana's responses slowed and Brittany broke the kiss, resorting to rubbing her face against Santana's trying to nuzzle her back to consciousness.

"San," Brittany groaned as her hands slid up to cup Santana's cheeks and she pressed harder into the body beneath her, squashing their chests together.

Santana managed to crack one eye open and keep it open to focus on Brittany hovering over her.

"You can't sleep **now**," Brittany whined. "I need you so bad."

"Britt-" Santana croaked groggily, trying to once again plead her case.

"I'm so turned on, see," Brittany continued grabbing at one of Santana's outstretched hands and pushing it down her own body to cup at her sex. "You_always_make me so wet."

Santana focused all of her remaining concentration on that hand, still watching Brittany through one eye as she slowly wiggled her fingers against Brittany's heat. It was a lame attempt at pleasuring Brittany but it was the best she could offer in her present state. Her fingertips brushed at the soaked material covering Brittany's core.

Brittany hissed her appreciation at the teasing touch and began grinding against Santana's hand- her own hand holding Santana's firmly in place.

"_Oh San_," Brittany sighed and started wetly kissing Santana's chin and neck once more as her body continued to roll desperately against Santana's stilled form.

It took a few more rolls of her hips for Brittany to realise that Santana's fingers had stilled and she pushed up enough to take in Santana's face- noting that the brunette's eyes were firmly closed once more.

"No, no, no," Brittany cried desperately, "Please wake up."

Santana's eyes fluttered open momentarily, dazedly connecting with Brittany's needy gaze.

"I'm awake," Santana claimed absently though her eyes closed again immediately and her head lolled back to the side.

Brittany rolled her eyes and sat up yet again, this time crossing her arms defensively as she sent Santana a reproaching look.

"No you're not," Brittany pointed out.

"Mhmm," Santana hummed unconvincingly. "You're so sexy."

Brittany quirked an eyebrow dubiously at Santana's words; Santana was clearly half asleep and telling her what she wanted to hear.

"Fine," Brittany said decisively. "If you're just going to lie there then you leave me no choice."

Brittany wasn't lying when she said she was turned on. She had been waiting all day for Santana to get home so she could pounce on her. The hours of waiting merely adding to her mounting arousal until her panties were soaked through and her slit was throbbing with need as she ached for release.

And now Santana was soundly asleep. Or very close to it. And not making any conscious effort to help her get off.

Peeling her damp underwear down her long legs and swiftly tossing it aside, Brittany brushed Santana's unresponsive hand away and then settled back on top of Santana once more, this time perched astride one of Santana's muscled thighs.

Brittany quivered with excitement as her wet sex pressed deliciously against Santana's strong, naked thigh. She immediately began moving, rubbing herself against Santana eagerly. She stared down at Santana's naked breasts still on show below her bunched shirt and fluidly curled her body into Santana's latching her lips around a nipple and suckling earnestly as she continued to buck against Santana's leg. She smiled as Santana's body responded to her attention, the nipple hardening under her tongue despite Santana's distracted consciousness.

Brittany started panting against Santana's chest, whining with abandon as she pressed herself down on Santana over and over.

When Santana's hand settled on the curve of her butt Brittany gasped in surprise and glanced up at Santana's face. Santana was watching her through tired eyes with a small smile gracing her lips.

"That's hot baby," Santana commented approvingly and squeezed her hand just once urging Brittany to continue rutting against her.

Brittany moaned as she blushed under Santana's gaze and started grinding down harder.

"I'm _so _close San," Brittany whimpered and closed her eyes to concentrate on the sensations created by her insistent rubbing.

Santana's eyes closed too and she nodded, rubbing lazy, idle circles on Brittany's arse cheek feeling the muscle tense under her fingers as Brittany expertly rode her thigh.

"So wet," Santana remarked brazenly as she registered Brittany's slickness coating her leg where Brittany was rubbing.

"Santana. _More_," Brittany pleaded as she opened her eyes and glanced anxiously back down at Santana, noting her closed eyes. She was so close- she couldn't let Santana slip off again. She needed her.

Santana's thigh tensed suddenly. Though her face showed no change Santana began tensing the muscles in her leg in time with Brittany's thrusts.

"_Yes_," Brittany grunted in surprise and wholeheartedly threw herself into Santana's rhythm enjoying the added pressure.

But her orgasm continued to evade her and while Santana was drowsily doing her best to offer some assistance Brittany just found that she was getting more and more frustrated.

Brittany whimpered hopelessly. She was a hot quivering mess.

"Kiss me," Santana instructed calmly as she sensed Brittany's distress. "Just kiss me Britt."

Brittany sniffed back a desperate sob and crumbled against Santana, pressing their lips together fervently. This time Santana fully responded to the kiss, licking back at Brittany and trying to convey that she was there for her. Though her muscles ached with exhaustion she focused on putting everything she had left into that kiss for Brittany. It was not the most attractive kiss they'd ever shared, in fact it could be described as_chaotic_in a heated, open-mouthed and needy kind of way.

Santana slowed the kiss and waited for Brittany to look at her. For the first time tonight her eyes were clear- still full of exhaustion of course- but clear and caring as she locked eyes with Brittany.

"I love you," Santana expressed sincerely and patiently. "And I just want to sleep so I'll be able to keep on loving you. Do you understand?"

Brittany sniffed again feeling a little guilty and embarrassed as she realised how selfish she had been acting, ignoring Santana's need for rest in favour of an orgasm that she didn't even get to have.

Brittany nodded sheepishly.

"Alright," Santana said, satisfied that Brittany understood her finally. "Now sit on my face."

Brittany flushed bright red as she was sure she'd misheard Santana, her arousal cruelly twisting her best friend's words and taunting her.

"Santana?" Brittany choked out unsurely when Santana continued to stare at her expectantly.

"No time for shyness now Britt, I know you're practically _dripping_. So hurry up and get up here so I can get you off and we can finally take a nap together," Santana ordered slyly.

"But…" Brittany was still blushing as she flailed at Santana's suggestion. The idea of sitting on Santana's face was incredibly hot but also seemed incredibly audacious.

It wasn't like it would be the first time that Brittany would feel Santana's mouth between her legs or anything like that– not by a long shot; but when they usually did _that_the lucky one of them on the receiving end would usually be sitting or lying down… Brittany had never been on top while Santana licked her before. The visual in her head of her riding Santana's face made her cheeks burn.

"I'm too tired to move so you'll have to do most of the work," Santana explained boldly reading Brittany's hesitation. "But _licking you _is the one thing I could do in my sleep. Just get up here silly so I can help you."

Brittany shyly scrambled up Santana's body at the brunette's insistence and awkwardly perched with a knee on either side of Santana's head. Biting her lip she nervously looked down her naked body at Santana who flashed a naughty smile from between her legs.

"Sit down Britt," Santana instructed cheekily sounding most lucid all of a sudden.

With a deep breath Brittany relaxed the muscles in her legs and slowly dropped her sex down on to Santana's waiting lips.

Not wanting to tease the blonde any further tonight Santana opened her mouth to directly tongue Brittany's sensitive flesh. She groaned at the overwhelming taste and musky scent of Brittany's arousal as it surrounded her.

"_Santana_," Brittany gasped as she bucked against Santana's warm tongue.

The raw sensations coursing through her body reminded Brittany how desperately she was craving release and her insistent rhythm from earlier returned quickly as she gave in to the kinkiness of the act and started rolling her hips, rubbing herself over Santana's face.

Santana dutifully continued to wildly lick up at Brittany's slit as Brittany moved above her. She didn't mind in the slightest that Brittany's arousal was now coating her cheeks and chin as Brittany's movements became more demanding.

On the next roll of Brittany's hips, Santana purposefully sought out Brittany's entrance, tilting her head and guiding her tongue to enter Brittany as deep as she could as Brittany moved towards her.

Brittany froze mid- thrust enjoying the sensation of Santana's tongue sliding inside her. Slowly she started bouncing up and down on the spot savouring the texture of Santana's tongue slipping into her over and over.

"_Oh, oh, oh,_" Brittany began panting as her pace increased and she felt her orgasm finally building to the point of no return.

Brittany's thighs began to tremble and squeeze at Santana's trapped head. Santana recognised the signs of Brittany's impending orgasm. Doubling her efforts Santana pulled her tongue free of Brittany's channel with an insistent swirl continued to kiss at her swollen slit while she started nudging Brittany's clit with her nose.

"_Ughh, yes_," Brittany groaned loudly and reached down with a firm hand threaded through Santana's dark locks to hold her head in place where she needed her. Brittany bucked her hips hard against Santana's tongue, rubbing her clit persistently until she tensed and allowed her sweet release to finally wash over her with a deep, relieved moan.

Santana continued to gently lick at Brittany's throbbing core until she was certain Brittany's orgasm had subsided. Pressing one last kiss to the sensitive area, Santana pulled back and Brittany snapped out of her daze long enough to crawl back down the bed and collapse on top of Santana with a satisfied sigh as she curled into her.

"Better?" Santana smirked knowingly.

"Sleepy time," Brittany announced with a nod and a yawn as her eyes fluttered closed immediately.

Within seconds Brittany's breathing had evened out and Santana amusedly realised that Brittany was already fast asleep tucked securely against her chest.

Shaking her head Santana had to laugh at the irony of the situation as she realised how turned on she had become with pleasuring Brittany. And of course Brittany was none the wiser- falling asleep immediately and leaving Santana to fend for herself. But honestly the rest of Santana was already sleep; it was just her libido that was now left wide awake and wanting.

Closing her eyes she willed the distracting sexy thoughts away, already knowing that when she wakes up Brittany will be there waiting for her and all too happy to return the favour. It was a reassuring thought. She smiled contentedly at the warmth cuddling into her side and finally allowed herself to drift off.

_fin._


End file.
